


Stuck With You

by Flyingthrulife



Series: Pandora’s Box [1]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dark Thoughts, DreamSMP - Freeform, Gen, Mentions of Suicide, Oneshot, Past Abuse, Past Suicide Attempt, Sad, Tommy is scared, dream getting under Tommy’s skin, sam being a better dad that philza, this is hard, tubbo nervous for tommy, what else can i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingthrulife/pseuds/Flyingthrulife
Summary: Explosions sounded from above the prison cell. Tommy and Dream stand in silence, looking up at the obsidian ceiling.Tommy was stuck.
Series: Pandora’s Box [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192580
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Stuck With You

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: this story has mentions of suicide and suicidal thoughts. It also has descriptions of anxiety attacks and past abuse. If you are triggered by these, please read with caution or skip past this book. 
> 
> If any of the CC’s are uncomfortable with this, I will take it down.

Tommy wished he could forget everything. He wished his nights weren’t filled with terror and his days weren’t spent running from adults trying to kill him. He never asked for this. He just wanted to have fun. He didn’t want to become a target practice. Although he was grateful for Sam Nook and Captain Puffy’s protection, he couldn’t help but wonder what would happen if neither of them were there to help him. His mind usually gave him a vivid play through at night so he stopped sleeping. Bags formed under his eyes, bruising the pale skin, making him look sickly. When was the last time he slept? 

Tommy couldn’t form coherent thoughts. Sighing, the teenager got out bed, throwing the red blanket off his sweaty but cold body. He sat up, his back cracking and his knees popping. He groaned at the feeling and stretched before getting out of bed. He stood there, staring. Thinking. Waiting. But for what? Should he make his bed? Looking back at the bed, he contemplated. Maybe he’d feel better? No, he couldn’t feel better. Not until he visits his trauma that has been locked up. 

Turning away, Tommy made his way to his closet and picked out his usual outfit of a red and white shirt and blue jeans. The same routine kept him somewhat stable. As long as he had a plan, he wouldn’t have time to think. As long as he keeps moving, he won’t have time to let his mind wonder into the dark corners where all types of creatures lurk. He didn’t want to see the glowing reds and greens blinking at him whenever he closed his eyes. He didn’t want anything to do with them. They tugged at his willpower, taunting him with whispered words and breathy laughter. 

Tommy sucked in a breath, startling himself from the trance. He didn’t realize he had already made his way into his bathroom and was now standing in front of the mirror above the sink, staring. He took a moment to look over himself. He was still holding his clothes for the day. His blonde hair knotted and greasy. He doesn’t remember when the last time he took a shower was, or even the last time he brushed his own teeth. Blue eyes wondered up, locking sight with his reflection. He dropped his clothes in shock and fear. His chest began to tighten, his heart pounding harder in his chest. He shakily brought a hand up to just below his eyes, rubbing at the skin. He wasn’t worried about his dark circles, but the color of his eyes brought him back to a year ago. He remembered when his eyes looked like this. 

Tommy closed his eyes shut. He didn’t want to look at himself anymore. He took a deep breath before opening his eyes again. He screamed when he saw he wasn’t in his bathroom anymore but in a plains biome. His old living area. He looked around, he was panicking. How is he back here? He was at home right? He was back in L’Manberg, right? He wasn’t in exile, right? Tommy looked around frantically before locking eyes with the tall pillar he made. His eyes traced over the wood, going up until it hit dirt. He remembered that night. He remembered how numb he felt, he couldn’t take it. 

Tommy screamed, putting his hands over his ears and shutting his eyes. “I WANT TO GO HOME! SAM HELP ME!” He cried. He couldn’t take this anymore. He didn’t want to feel like this anymore. He didn’t want to be here anymore. “Please... let me go home...” Tommy cried sinking to the floor. He couldn’t feel the pain of his knees hitting hard wood but the hardness was enough to somewhat bring him back. He opened his eyes hesitantly, staring at the ground. His mind took a minute to catch up with him. He stared, trying to make sense of if he was home or if he was imagining this. 

Gulping, Tommy shakily looked up at the mirror. He was no longer in view, he could see the shower curtain that was adjacent from the mirror. He can’t look at that again. His eyes, he’s seen his eyes like this before. He can’t take it again. He can’t look at himself like this again. Grey eyes looked back him, the same ones from his exile. It pained him to think about his darkest time. His eye twitched. He felt like he wasn’t in control anymore. His only thought was that he had to get rid of his reflection. He needed to take back his control. 

Dashing off the ground, Tommy ran into his room and picked up his ax with an grin. His body shook, his hands gripped tightly on the throat of the ax. He chuckled, dragging the weapon with him into the bathroom. Yelling, Tommy swung at the glass reflection. He had to get rid of it. He didn’t want to see it. He couldn’t look at it, the dark and depressing image of himself wasn’t who he was. He was Tommy, a fighter and a warrior who got all the women. Glass shattered around him, spraying all across the bathroom. Tommy smiled and let out a breathy laugh. Before he could take another swing at the mirror, the ax was ripped out of his hand and something was holding onto his arm in a tight grip. Gasping, Tommy got a flash of green. His eyes widened. No, no, no. He can’t be here. 

Tommy screamed in fear, yanking his arm as hard as he could. “PLEASE! LET ME GO! NO!” He shook, he needed to escape. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t face him again, he couldn’t put on an act anymore. Tears flowed down his face like a rushing river. His chest moved fast with each choked breath. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t see. His head hurt but he couldn’t care. At that moment, all he knew was that he had to leave. 

“-ommy! Tommy! Please it’s okay, it’s me, it’s Sam! Tommy, please. Breathe with me.” Tommy heard the voice behind him. Everything was going in slow motion. His tears continued but his screaming stopped. He couldn’t feel his legs. His knees locked and he collapsed into Sam, still not fully sure who was here with him and who he was or where he was. “It’s okay, Tommy. It’s okay. Nobody can hurt you. I’m here.” The voice soothed him. He could barely feel him and Sam sinking to the floor and the arms coming around him, protecting him. He was safe. “I’m here, Tommy.” The voice sounded again. 

Tommy leaned his head back into Sam’s chest, shaking and trying to breathe. “I-I...” He tried to speak. 

“It’s okay, just breathe with me. Take a deep breath in,” Sam took in a deep breath to show Tommy, “and let it out slowly.” Tommy could feel Sam’s chest rise and fall. He tried to match the pace, albeit a little shakier but still following. “There you go. It’s okay. You’re safe.” Tommy nodded and continued to breathe with Sam.

“Thank you.” Tommy whispered. He was exhausted. He forgot why he even came to the bathroom in the first place. He let his eyes wonder to the broken mirror, the glass on the counter and the floor. He saw a pile of clothes on the ground, now covered in shards of glass and the ax just a couple feet away. 

“What happened, Tommy?” 

“I...” Tommy couldn’t find the right words. He didn’t want to sound weak or crazy. Because he wasn’t. He was strong and sane and everyone knew that. Sam wouldn’t make fun of him, right? “I can’t look at myself.” He whispered. “I saw him. I was at the island in exile. I just want to be home.” Tommy whimpered. His eyes filled with tears again but he shut his eyes and held his breath. He can’t cry again.

“It’s okay, Tommy. Dream isn’t here. He’s locked up in prison, in a tightly sealed prison where he can’t escape. You’re home, you’re at your hotel. You’re not in exile. You’re home.”

“I’m home..”

“That’s right. Now, let’s get you up and back in your room. We’ll get this glass cleaned up and you can take a shower okay?” 

“We?” Tommy shot his eyes open and sat up. He didn’t want anyone else to see him like this. He couldn’t be this vulnerable in front of everyone. He can’t. This was already embarrassing to begin with. He looked by the door way, but his vision got blurry and black dots flew around eyes. He suddenly felt sick.

“Hey, hey, hey. It’s okay. It’s just me and Tubbo. He came to me when he heard you screaming my name. He’s sitting on your bed. He can’t see you.” Sam grabbed onto Tommy’s shoulders, pulling him back before wrapping an arm around his shoulders and wrapping another one under Tommy’s knees. Sam got up from the floor, shocked at how light Tommy had gotten. 

Sam got a glimpse of the floor, seeing not only glass but red liquid. Blood. Sam frowned and looked at Tommy’s feet. He must’ve stepped in it and cut his feet open. Sam will have Tubbo clean Tommy’s feet up while he sweeps the bathroom. Sam carried Tommy to his bedroom, Tubbo standing immediately when he caught sight of the two. The brunette couldn’t help but have tears well up in his eyes at the sight of his best friend. He looked broken and tired and scared. “Tommy..” Tubbo whispered, watching as Sam laid him down. 

“His feet got cut up pretty bad. He broke the mirror in his bathroom, we’re going to have to remove any reflective surface so it doesn’t happen again. While I’m sweeping the bathroom up, can you clean his feet up and wrap them so they don’t get infected?” Sam spoke softly, looking directly at Tubbo. 

Tubbo tore his eyes away from his best friend and looked at Sam. He nodded and Sam gave a gentle smile, patting Tubbo’s shoulder before moving to a closet cabinet and grabbing the first aid kit as well as a broom, dust pan, and a rag to clean up the blood off the floor. Tubbo took the first aid and turned back to Tommy.

Tommy was staring at the ceiling. He looked lost, like he was in a different place than where his body was. Tubbo sighed sadly before making his way to his best friend. “Hey, Tommy. I’m going to clean up your cuts okay? You got some glass in your feet so let me know if it’s too much alright?” Tubbo sat the first aid on the ground and opened it. He grabbed a pair of gloves, tweezers and a plastic bag to put the glass shards in. He grabbed a dry sterilized pad and alcohol pads to clean the cuts. He could grab the gauze later. He pulled up a chair to the end of Tommy’s bed and put on the gloves. Tubbo glanced once more at Tommy, his eyes were closed and his chest was rising and falling at a steady pace. Tubbo began his work.

“I want to visit Dream.” Tommy spoke up. Tubbo and Sam and had long since finished cleaning up and were now just sitting around Tommy’s room occasionally talking. The two shared a look, “Tommy, are you sure?” Tubbo said.

“I don’t think you should see him right now-“ Sam started.

“I need to.” Tommy cut him off. He kept his eyes on the ceiling. “I can’t keep living like this. I need closure or whatever the fuck. I need to see him and tell him everything. I need to do this. Please. Today.” 

Tubbo and Sam sat there for a moment. Tubbo wasn’t too keen on the idea. He understood that Dream caused Tommy a lot of trauma and that he needed to find a way to let go of it and make peace with it, but Tubbo feared that the exact opposite would happen. What happens if Dream gets in Tommy’s head and messes him up even more? Tubbo doesn’t know if he can handle seeing his best friend even more broken and scared than he was just a couple moments ago. 

Sam nodded. “Very well. Clean up and come down to the prison when you’re ready.” He stood up and walked out of the room without further question. 

“Tommy, are you sure?” Tubbo tried again.

Tommy looked over at Tubbo and gave him a small smile and nodded. “I’m sure, Tubso. I’ll be okay. I need to do this. Thank you for helping me out.” 

Tubbo’s shoulders sagged and he gave Tommy a smile. “Alright. And it’s no problem. You’re my best friend, what was I gonna do? Let you bleed on your bed sheets? Hell no.” Tommy let out a little laugh which Tubbo smiled bigger at. He loved seeing his friend happy. “Anyways, go ahead and get in the shower. I’ll pull some clothes out for you and be on my way. Let me know if you need anything okay?”

“Okay, Tubbo. Thank you.”

“Of course. I mean it, Tommy, by the way. Anything.” 

Tommy nodded and made his way to the now cleaned up bathroom. The mirror had been taken down leaving a blank wall in it’s place. He was almost glad for it. But it looked off, he’ll have to find something to fill the space. 

After his shower, Tommy walked into his room to find his clothes laid out on his bed along with a bottle of water and an apple. He smiled at the gesture. He always had Tommy in mind, always including him in anything he did. Tubbo always looked out for him and he couldn’t ask for a better best friend. 

-

Tommy stood in front of the wall of lava. His heart was beating fast and sweat formed on his forehead and upper lip. “Sam? You’ll let me out when I say right?” He questioned, still staring at the hot liquid.

“Yes, Tommy. Just let me know and I’ll let you out.” 

Tommy nodded. The lava fell, Dream appeared. The masked man was sitting on his bed, his back against the wall and his mask to his side. He was staring at the opposite wall, not moving. Tommy gulped and stepped onto the moving platform. He stepped onto the obsidian ground and turned around, watching the lava flow back down. 

“I can hear you shaking all the way from over here.” Tommy jumped and turned around quickly to see Dream hadn’t moved from where he was. His gave never left the wall opposite of him but Tommy knew Dream was watching him. He always was. The barrier that separated Tommy from Dream’s cell goes down, there’s nothing standing between them. Tommy was locked in a box with his worst nightmare. He took a deep breath.

“Hello.” Tommy took a step into the cell. He stayed in the further corner away from Dream, although there wasn’t much distance between them to begin with. If Tommy had it his way, he’d be communicating with Dream through a wall, he’d feel better if there was a barrier. 

“Hi.” Dream blinked. His face was blank, almost unreadable. “Your visit is late. Whatever happened to ‘I’ll see you next week?’ Come on, Tommy. I thought we were friends.” 

Tommy balled up his fists. Anger took place of fear. He no longer wanted to be scared of his abuser. He only hoped to see Dream suffer just as much as he did, maybe more. “We were never friends.” 

“Never friends? But Tommy, we had so much fun together.” Dream smiled widely, his eyes going wide with pride. “Don’t you remember? In exile?”

“Don’t talk about that with me. I’m not here to listen to your pity sentences. This is the last time I’ll be here. I just need to get something off my chest before I can move on.”

“Move on from what? I don’t understand.”

“Move on from you! You’re a monster, Dream! You’ve fucked me up and you’re not even sorry for it! It’s like you don’t see what you’ve done, what you’ve caused!”

“I haven’t done anything. You’re just too weak and easily controlled. You lean on others, you trust too easy. You’re also easily distracted. You could be yelling and screaming and then I show you something completely off topic and drop it like a toy. You did this to yourself. It’s all your fault.”

“You manipulated me. You manipulated everyone. You had me believing you were different than everyone, that you would protect me and help me and here you are. On your last life, just as I am, locked in prison because why? Oh yeah, because you tried to kill me and Tubbo.”

“Incorrect, I tried to kill Tubbo and put you in here. Guess Punz wanted to be on the list as well with his little stunt. But just imagine what it would be like if Punz never showed up. Tubbo wouldn’t be here so there would be no more separated nations. We’d all be together and be happy. Tommy, you’d be here. Sitting in this hot room thinking about what you’ve done to my smp. You’ve destroyed so much property and stolen just as much. What are you gonna do next, hm? Enlighten me.”

“I’m not saying shit to you. You can’t get under my skin anymore-“

“Are you sure about that?” Dream stood up quickly and made his way to Tommy who pushed himself up against the wall with wide and fearful eyes. Tommy slid down the wall, the plains biome flashing in his eyes. His tent, his beach party, the tower... Dream laughed. “Look at you, Tommy. You’re terrified. What made you think you’d be brave enough to come back and see me? You’re weak. You can’t deny that. I’ve always known that. You always tried to insert yourself into every group, you couldn’t bare being alone. You always had to have someone. Now look at you. Alone. Scared. Shaking like a puppy.” Dream crouched in front of Tommy. “You’re a child who belongs in the dirt. Your own father doesn’t even want you. How sad.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Or what? You’re gonna hit me? You’re gonna get Sam to come get you? Need saving again?” Dream chuckled and reached out, grabbing a handful of Tommy’s hair, pulling his head back up. They made eye contact. Dream smirked. “You’re nothing, Tommy. It’d just be way easier for you to just leave. The smp was better without you during exile. Tubbo was happier, he even made a new friend. One who actually helped him instead of using him. You know Ranboo? Yeah that freak show sided with your little buddy and your little buddy seems to enjoy his company way more than yours. Forget it, Tommy. Nobody here likes you. You’re a burden.” 

Tommy couldn’t help the tears that gathered in his eyes. His eyes became stormy, the blues now clouded over with heavy pain. Dream was breaking him all over again and he was letting him. He couldn’t help it. He knows what being abused feels like, what being betrayed and forgotten feels like. But it still hurt and Tommy couldn’t help but think about his family. Wilbur was his true family, at first. He helped with and taught Tommy everything. He did more than their dad, Philza, ever could. But he grew insane and betrayed Tommy and their country. Techno babied him. But he didn’t really seem to mind. He loved his brother even though he hurt Tommy countless times, Tommy knew that Techno didn’t mean it. Philza, he was good to Tommy at first. He raised him. But then he left and every time he came back, he ignored Tommy and treated him like a chore. Philza could only ever love Techno, the poster child.

Dream’s chuckle brought Tommy back. “So easy.” He let go of Tommy’s hair with a push causing his head to bang against the obsidian wall. 

Sam.

Before Tommy could open his mouth to scream for Sam, explosions sounded from above the cell. Tommy and Dream stood in silence, looking up at the obsidian ceiling. 

Tommy was stuck.

“W-what...?” Tommy couldn’t form any thoughts. He wanted out. He needed out. 

“Looks like you’ll be stuck here for a while.” Dream smiled, making his way back to his bed and sitting down.

“N-no... S-Sam... SAM!! LET ME OUT!” Tommy screaming facing towards the wall of lava. “SAM!”

“Forget it, Tommy. Sam’s not there.”

More explosions sounded from above.

“What the fuck is that?”

“How am I supposed to know, I’ve been in this cell the whole time. It sounded like TNT.”

“You know what’s going on.” Tommy squinted at Dream. “What the fuck is happening?”

“I just told you. I don’t know. It sounds like a security issues, looks like you’ll be staying in here for a while.” 

Tommy sank to his knees in front of the lava wall. Tears ran down his face rapidly but he made no noise. He couldn’t hear anything expect for the ringing in his ears. He couldn’t stay here, he can’t. He won’t survive. Tommy could already hear the voices coming back to him. “No, no, no, no..” he mumbled to himself, covering his ears with his hands, clawing at the cartilage. “NO NO NO NO NO PLEASE!” 

A hand grasped onto Tommy’s shoulder. Instinctively, he swung out one of his arms but it only ended up clasped in Dream’s hand. 

“PHIL!! HELP ME PLEASE! PHIL!” Tommy screamed, tears running his face. He didn’t stop the sobs coming out of his throat. He was panicking and there was no one to help him. He couldn’t breathe. Everything felt too small and he felt too big. The walls were closing around him, voices filled his head. He couldn’t do this. 

“Goodnight, Tommy.” Was the last thing he heard before everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: this story has mentions of suicide and suicidal thoughts. It also has descriptions of anxiety attacks and past abuse. If you are triggered by these, please read with caution or skip past this book. 
> 
> If any of the CC’s are uncomfortable with this, I will take it down.


End file.
